A user of a client device such as a smartphone may benefit from using WiFi networks for data access because they are typically less expensive and provide faster service than a typical carrier data network. However, the process of configuring a WiFi network connection on the client device is cumbersome because many WiFi networks are secured networks that require access credentials before the client device can connect. Typically, if a client device has never accessed a particular WiFi network, a user of the client device will be required to manually enter a password or some other access credential into the mobile device prior to an initial use of the WiFi network.